pony_after_darkfandomcom-20200214-history
Blazing Star
Blazing Star is a monster and witch hunter in /Pony/ville, in addition to Tangerine Cookie's Personal Assistant at Tangy Shipping Labs. =Character Information= Blazing Star (Also known as Blazey or Mami among her aquaintances) is a unicorn specialized in taking care of evil horrors that await in quick and effective ways. Her sheer loyalty prompted Tangerine Cookie to employ her as her secretary in Tangy Shipping Labs, position she held until she was promoted to Tangy's PA. As a Shipping Labs employee, she is also tasked with helping Tangy ship other ponies, usually being assigned particularly difficult tasks that need to be done. Background Not much is known about Blazey, save for the fact she is a pretty sexy pony, and that she's very fond of socks. Some ponies say she probably spent her foalhood in one of Equestria's desert areas, since she does talk about sand and its running out shenanigans often; but nobody survived enough to confirm that fact. She becomes extremely flirty while drunk, and often engages in random conversations with one of her socks while in this state. Cutie Mark Blazey's Cutie Mark is a star surrounded by some stylized flames; Said flames representing the burning passion in her heart, and the star symbolizing loyalty. In PAD Blazey is one of the nightly hosts of PAD; always working hard to get her nights done and ready; and making sure all guests feel at home with some cozy warm blankets and some cups of tea. CJ CJ is Blazing's pet cat. They are often seen together playing together around /Pony/ville in cute and d'aaaw inducing moments. Nobody knows exactly what breed of cat CJ is, or even if he actually is a real cat or some sort of strange feline creature, nor whatever CJ actually stands for. CJ is often seen playing around Shippy, Tangy's pet platypus; and Snarky, Greylight's pet cat. OTT Blazing Star is one of the members of the OTT: the One True Triad, a group consisting of herself, Greylight, and Tangerine Cookie. These three friends consider themselves the "good guys" of /Pony/ville, and every now and them scheme in various ways to protect it from outside influence or internal issues. As a saucy model Blazey appeared as the cover model in issue 69 of Fabulous Flanks, a local periodical tasked with depicting the sauciest mares of /Pony/ville in tasteful, not sexy at all situations. She has expressed an interest in being featured in future modelling endeavors. Behind the character Blazing Star's current pony incarnation was a result of Tangerine Cookie trying to make a sexy (By pony standards, if you like that stuff~) OC. For that matter, a few of Blazing's tastes in mares were noted and analyzed, trying to mesh them together in an eye-pleasing way (Two toned hair, socks, white coat unicorn mares, to list a few). The result was surprisingly good, if we go by the opinions of the ponipeoples on her design. Category: Users Category: Original Characters Category: Unicorns Category: OTT